That Wonderful Chair
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Vanitas likes all the little things that Ven does...the way he squirms...the way he cries...the way he'll scream for hours if you decide to shock him just a little too much with the electrical wires...  VaniVen, rated for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the picture in the link below (as always, remove spaces) ((Please look at it, the story won't make much sense without the picture reference))

http:/26. media. / tumblr_lhppljv9Nu1qhb4tk o1_500. jpg

Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other VaniVen fic, I wrote this one a little while back and forgot to upload it here until I was listening to Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (one of my favorite Miku songs) and was like "oh hey. disturbing stuff. I have that fiiic..." XD

This story is rated M for the second chapter, which is thankfully longer than this one.  
>Also, I think my mind is a little too twisted for my own good...XD<p>

* * *

><p>Vanitas chuckled, walking into the room he had abandoned eons ago, surveying how dilapidated everything was now. The ceiling had fallen in, making sunlight finally breach the room that was once only full of tortured screams.<p>

The chairs were still there, he noted, with a small smile.  
>His comfy little sofa, and the wheelchair.<p>

And oh that wheelchair had been a glorious one. Had places that were easy to attach straps to, that one.  
>Straps and belts and live wires.<p>

And oh the SCREAMS that would echo about the room.  
>His screams.<p>

Ven's screams.

Muffled little things, when Vani locked him in the top trunk in the corner, not letting him out until he'd remembered where he put the key.

Sometimes the poor thing remained in there for days on end, in nothing but darkness.

He moved over to sit on the old, rusted thing, sweeping aside his glove that lay there. How long had it been since he'd worn that...oh well, it had been hideous anyways.

The leaves in the corner looked so out of place...but oh they highlighted the stains so nicely, the sun shining through them.

The bloodstained corner of the couch, where Ven had once lay, bleeding out of his chest, Vanitas's name carved into the soft flesh that lay bare for him.

Sweet, darling little Ven.

He's locked away now.

Far away.

The poor thing finally broke...

And Vanitas had no use for broken toys.

* * *

><p>and now for chapter two...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter twoooo~

Just letting you know...this one gets preeetty dark.

Can't guarantee how good it is because I RARELY write stuff like this, to this extreme, but...enjoy?

* * *

><p>Ventus blinked his eyes open slowly, trying to take in the blurring surroundings of the dark room.<br>Blinking, he breathed in sharply, shutting his eyes tightly. His head throbbed.

There was a slight shuffling noise to his right, and he cracked his eyes open just a tiny bit, seeing a shadowy figure on what he assumed was a couch.

"Finally awake, VenVen?"

The figure walked over, stopping in front of him.

"Open your eyes, c'mon."

There was a click as the wheelchair was locked in place, preventing it from drifting around the room.

Ven tried to move, but his shoulders were strapped to the back of the chair, a leather band across his chest.

He struggled to open his eyes, blinking them, trying to get rid of his pounding headache.

"V...anitas?"

"Oopsie, forgot to gag you, didn't I~"

"Wha-!"

His voice was quickly cut off as Vani stuffed a cloth in his mouth, tying another one around it, behind the back of his head.

Ven tried to retaliate, but found that his hands and feet had been bound to the chair as well as his shoulders, and yelled against the gag, struggling.

Tears of frustration pricked at his eyes, and he growled.

A sting of pain shot across his face and he stopped squirming, looking up at Vanitas, wide-eyed.

"Stop. Being. Difficult."

As Ven was still stunned, Vanitas flicked open a switchblade, and began to cut away the fabric of the blonde's shirt, nicking his skin occasionally, and standing back when he was done, surveying the sight.

Ven sat in the chair, shaking, scared out of his mind, little blood trails dripping down his chest, leaving behind tracks of red.

Vanitas reached forward, pulling away the left over fabric, leaving Ven's upper half completely bare except for the bit of cloth that remained under the leather strap around his shoulders.

He kneeled down, dragging his tongue up from Ven's bellybutton, all the way up his chest, stopping occasionally to lap at the little blood droplets, sighing happily each time he did, as though the red liquid was a type of rare, godly elixir.

Ven shuddered each time one of his wounds was passed across, both from pain and from the slightest hint of pleasure.

The warmth from the other's mouth moved away from him, and he looked down, seeing Vanitas backing up, going over to where a floorlamp stood, shining light onto the ceiling. There was a snipping noise, and the light died, casting the room into near darkness.

A buzzing sound echoed up near the floor, and Vanitas stood again, a wire held in his hand, a maniacal grin on his face. Electricity sparked from the cut end of the lamp cord, and he walked closer to Ven, dangling the cord in front of his face.

Ven's eyes went wide and he started to shake even harder, tears of fright running down his face into the gag.

"Will you cooperate, Venven? Or do I need to use this..."

He twitched his hand slightly, swinging the cord closer, barely grazing the tips of Ven's bangs.

Ven nodded, hastily, crying harder now, his eyes fixated on the sparks.

There was a chuckle as Vani moved his hand away, and licked at Ven's tears, sliding down a bit to press a kiss to the place where his lips lay behind the cloth of the gag.

"Good boy...good boy...but...since you didn't listen right away..."

His hand drifted a bit, still holding the wire, and it brushed against Ven's bare chest, causing him to scream in pain, the electricity dancing across his skin, sparking across his cuts.

Vanitas laughed, hard, watching Ven twitch, more tears pouring down his face.

"Now will you listen to me?"

Ven whimpered in agreement, shutting his eyes.

"Goood."

There was a clicking sound from the floor, and Ven opened his eyes again to see that Vanitas was undoing the restraints around his legs.

He was about to relax, when he heard the click of a zipper, and looked down again to see Vanitas unfastening his pants and tugging them down and off, flinging them across the room.

Ven shivered, the cold from the room sweeping across his skin.

His boxers were tugged off as well, flung over Vanitas's shoulder.

The black haired boy reached over the back of the wheelchair, pulling over two retractable cords with cuffs at the end of them, attaching one to each of Ven's ankles and locking them.

Ven looked between his upspread legs awkwardly, glaring at Vanitas, who only grinned back in reply.

"You look so delicious, all spread out like that for me, Ven. Like a delectable meal."

He licked up the inside of Ven's leg, on the underside of his knee, relishing in the shudder that ran through his body at the touch.

"I could just eat you up...right here...right now..."

Ven's face was turning a delicate scarlet, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to avoid looking at Vanitas.

There was the sound of fabric dropping, and then silence.

Tension coated the room, and Ven didn't dare to look to see what was happening.

All of a sudden, intense pain shot through his lower half and he screamed again, like before.

The gag was torn away from his mouth, and he coughed, trying to get the taste of cloth off of his tongue, trying anything to ignore the pain shooting up his spine.

Without even bothering to check if Ven was ready, Vanitas pulled back, and slammed back in as hard as he could.

Another harsh howl of pain tore from Ven's throat, leaving it sore, making him cough again.

He didn't even bother to look around for a way to escape. If no one had heard him screaming by now, it meant they were probably far away from any other houses or people.

No one was coming to rescue him.

No one even knew he was here.

And so he closed his eyes and submitted to it, tears trailing down his face, unstoppable, and he whimpered, letting Vanitas fuck him raw, because there was nothing he could do.

As they both finally came, Vanitas with a grunt and a pleasure-filled moan, Ven with a cracked whisper of 'no...', it all ended.

Vanitas stepped back, walking over the couch to grab a tissue, cleaning himself off, grabbing the key to the restraints, and undoing them, letting Ven sit as if he was just in a normal wheelchair, letting him move freely.

He pulled his pants back on, and zipped up the jacket he had draped over the back of the couch earlier that day.

And then he walked out of the room, leaving Ven all alone.

He sat there, tears still pouring down his face, eyes glazed over, numb from the pain, torn and bleeding all over.

The ceiling light in the room turned on, presumably from somewhere outside, and he stared blankly over at the wall.

Paint lay splotched across it, a message scrawled over the plain white that lay behind it.

He read it, forcing himself to stay awake, and then slumped in the wheelchair, crying harder than before.

'This is only the beginning...'

* * *

><p>Oookay. Done? XD<p>

If I didn't scare you away during it, review?

This is why I don't let people venture into my mind...it's a scary scary place~


End file.
